narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasushi Tagawa
Yasushi Tagawa (ヤスシ田川,Tagawa, Yasushi) is an original character created by Kairi9889. He is introduced fully in chapter 9 of Replacement, her Deisaku (Deidara/Sakura) fan fiction. WARNING: Following information contains spoilers, so read at own risk if you have not read ''Replacement ''yet. It is based in a slightly AU in the respect that it is set during the fourth shinobi war, but not following the recent chapters. It was started three years ago, and keeps to the original plot that Kairi9889 anticipated originally. Basics and Background Rank: Captain, Jounin Elite forces Age:25 Country/Village: Earth/Iwagakure Likes: Woman, trustworthy people, pickled food, vulgar jokes, vulgar language. Dislikes: Dishonest people, unfair people, rice, the Tsuchikage. Height/Weight: 5"9', 168 lbs. Yasushi means Honest; peaceful, ''Tagawa simply deriving from farmers of rice paddy's. He relates to his name in the fact that he believes strongly in honesty and doesn't think twice about holding his tongue about anything, whilst he isn't bothered with using violence to get his job done when he needs to, though he refrains whenever he can. Yasushi grew up in Iwagakure, his parents being civilians. He was recognized as an ambitious child and discovered the world of shinobi by a chance encounter. He'd stumbled into a play fight of children from two shinobi families and the way they acted intrigued him. After begging and trying to teach himself, his parents realized that he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, so they let him enter the academy at the age of six. He flew through Iwa's rigorous exams and made it to chunin at the age of nine. In the span of a few short years, he managed to gain the eye of the Tsuchikage and was promoted to Jounin at the age of thirteen. During this time, he was present at the exams of a much younger Deidara who excelled in rising in the ranks. He became rather obsessed with him and his skills but never got the chance to actually talk with him. When he learned that Deidara had left, he was devistated. He blamed the Tsuchikage and his hate grew from there. His hate for Iwa only festered as he began to realize the orderd the Tsuchikage gave to his shinobi. When he was made a part of an elite team of Jounin, headed by a very ignorant brute of a captain, he knew something had to be done to change things. It was in this group he met Masato Katayama and Yaro. He worked with them for a few short months, but they'd been through many missions that bound them together. Their captain was quickly making it known that he had no respect for the rest of his team, and was hoarding precious rations and medical supplies. Late one night, Yasushi and Yaro planned a coup and killed him. Yasushi took role as captain and Yaro as his second in command. Masato was granted the role of supervising provisions. In three weeks they traveled the front lines of the war, carrying out their orders. One day they were ambushed by Naruto and his team and they were knocked out and captured. They were taken back to Konoha and interrogated. He openly disses the Tsuchikage when he is taken prisoner in Konoha, spilling everything he knows to a very surprised Ino Yamanaka. He finds he cannot resist her beauty or that she resembles his idol, so he can't help but talk. He openly flirts with her and likes that she is flustered by it. Yasushi longs to meet Deidara, and hopes one day to be free of Iwa's harsh rule, and free of the war. Personality Pacifist at heart, but not hesitant to get his hands dirty when the job needs to be done. He believes in honesty, and always says what's on his mind. The only time he would truly mind his tongue, probably, would be in the presence of the Tsuchikage, a man he truly hates. He is very cocky and flirts uncontrollably with Ino Yamanaka. He cares deeply for Masato and sees him as a son. He wants to get Yaro's family back just as much as Yaro does himself, but he recognizes that it is a lost cause and does not push the issue. He does not suffer pointlessly over things. He takes them at face value and moves on. He can be a bit obsessive, as with his idol Deidara. He became entranced with Deidara's work, fascinated to the point of wishing he possessed the fellow blond's strange bloodline limit. He holds very different views than Iwa does. He does not support the war, boldly claiming the Tsuchikage ''" is a horse-f*cked sh*t-head with no experience at war and the like." He holds very strong opinions and does not change them for anyone. Appearance Blond hair. Blue eyes. Wears hair in two short tails at either side of his side, spiking up. A few strands hang loose in front because he can never get them slicked back. He is often teased about his hair. He wears the standard brown flak jacket of an Iwa Jounin, and the customary long sleeve favoring one arm. His pants are standard issue black, and he tucks them into his knee high black boots that are adorned with metal gaurds that extend to his feet as well. His hitae-ate is tied on his bare left arm. To be identified from a distance he wears a red bandana tucked into his pants on one hip. He carries to staff weapons attached by a small loop on the back of his flak jacket. They are his primary weapon of choice. Abilities ' Ninjutsu:' Skilled in basic to advanced Earth release techniques. Taijutsu: Greatly skilled, his greatest weapons are his fists and his staffs. Genjutsu: He never bothered much with it and therefore is not very skilled in it at all. Seals: He can access spefic seals, but nothing worth noting. Stamina: '''A large amount of energy, Seems to wake up energetically. '''Force: His physical power impressive, but not impossible to overcome. Intelligence: He's very street-smart and come off as wise on the rare occasion, but he is often outwitted by others. Speed: He is not very fast, otherwise he would not have been captured by Naruto's team. Strategy: He does not rush in to things. But he takes charge and changes things when they need to be changed. He does not uselessly exert himself or his team members, and will sit back and watch when the situation requires it. 'Kekkei Genkai' He hales from a civilian family and does not possess a bloodline limit of any kind. Though at one point in time, he strongly wished that he had Deidara's unique bloodline limit, he was obsessed with it for a while. 'Trivia' *Name means honest; peaceful. *Hates anything with rice in it. *Loves anything with pickled flavoring. *Remembers the Third Great Shinobi War with respect. *Really wants to meet Deidara. *Would take his hate out on the Tsuchikage if he could. *Doesn't share Iwagakure's ideals. *Regards Masato Katayama as a son. *Say's "Babe" a lot. *Prefers physical weapons to ninjutsu. Reference *''Yasushi profile pic: http://kairi9889.deviantart.com/gallery/31636040#/d2c7ehq'' *''Kairi9889 (me) DeviantART profile: http://kairi9889.deviantart.com/'' *''Fan fiction - Replacement: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4610091/1/Replacement'' Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:FINAL